


A desire for it - Nagito Komaeda Horny On Main

by lum1nary0fSTARS



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Basically uh, Blow Jobs, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Come Eating, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degraditon, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Food Kink, Food Sex, Fuck all of you who read this, Gay Sex, Gen, Hope, Hope kink, Horny, How many times can someone cum in a row? some give me the answer, Kinky, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Nagito cums, Oral Sex, Porn, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Straight Sex, Submissive Komaeda Nagito, Whipped Cream, Yeah i spelt that wrong, bear x human??, because I fucking can, danganronpa - Freeform, eating ass, hi its 2021, whenever someone says hope, why, word kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lum1nary0fSTARS/pseuds/lum1nary0fSTARS
Summary: wellwhat ifNagitogot hornyeach time hope was mentionedso yeah some porn for yallfirst chapter is like an intro and then ill focus on each of these shipswhybecauseim done with lifeso yeah hope filled nagito if you catch what im saying ;)))
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito/Hanamura Teruteru, Komaeda Nagito/Hope, Komaeda Nagito/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Komaeda Nagito/Monokuma, Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto, Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito/Nidai Nekomaru, Komaeda Nagito/Oma Kokichi, Komaeda Nagito/Owari Akane, Komaeda Nagito/Soda Kazuichi, Komaeda Nagito/Sonia Nevermind, Komaeda Nagito/Tanaka Gundham, Komaeda Nagito/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 58
Kudos: 414





	1. Nagito's Strange Reactions

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 1  
> of  
> uh  
> idk lmao  
> anyways p o rn basically Nagito cus each time he hears hope eheheheheh  
> thisll be fun

It wasn’t just me who noticed it, right?

But every time Nagito mentioned hope, or even one of us, he would tremble, sweat, and let out shaky breathes. 

He looked to be in pure bliss whenever it was said. 

Nagito was leaning on a tree, arms holding himself as he grinned widely. Nekomaru had just shown himself as a robot. Mikan’s trial had ended, and even though we were all shocked, we were relieved a friend had come back. Even though it was in.. That state.

Nagito, however, was having the time of his life and Nekomaru shouted happily and greeted us. After our initial shock, we grew used to it, slightly. If that was possible. 

Nagito’s voice shakily whispered out in something that could only be described as pure awe,  
“He’s just brimming with hope-”

And as soon as he said the last word, he shuddered and his eyes fluttered shut, softly exhaling. 

I noticed Chiaki and Sonia sharing a glance, curious to that reaction. Gundam also noticed it as he gazed at Nagito with narrowed eyes. 

After all that jazz with Monokuma, we started to head back to the cottages. 

Fuyuhiko walked with me. I guess we had bonded over spending time together in the hospital, while the Despair Disease created the motive that would… 

No. I can’t remember that. It’s in the past.

Anyways, we were talking, Nagito trailing behind the rest of the group, when-

“What the fuck was up with Mikan when she said she was going to see her beloved? Did she finally go insane? Or was she- I don’t know, fucking hopeless. Gave up on trying to leave and..”

The yakuza kept talking but my attention drifted away as I stared at Nagito. He had been walking quite stiffly, from running from Monokuma Rock, to now. 

“Say that again.”

I mumbled to Fuyuhiko, who turned to look at me, his eye then glancing towards Nagito.

“Huh-..? Did you notice something too about that crazy-ass bitch?” 

“Just say it again.” I repeated, keeping my eyes trained on Nagito.

The blond man thought for a moment, before saying clearly

“What the fuck was up with Mikan when she said she was seeing her beloved?Did she finally go inside or was she just hopeless-”

There it was. When hope was said, Nagito’s step faltered as he stumbled slightly. I saw from here that he was chewing down on his lip, not noticing me watching him as he walked with his head down. I put a hand on Fuyuhiko’s shoulder to get him to stop, and Nagito almost walked right into us.

“Hey, uh, Nagito.”

I finally said and Nagito looked up.

“Hajime is talking to me? Boy, I wonder what I could’ve done to earn this right! It’s so surprising that you would talk to worthless garbage like me-”

“What the actual fuck is up with you and hope?”

“Nngh-” Nagito’s voice cut off as he squeezed his eyes shut, shifting where he stood.

Kazuichi, Akane and Nekomaru had noticed we stopped and walked back to us.

“Hey, guys, what’s going on?” Souda asked. Fuyuhiko turned and whispered in Akane’s ear about how it seemed to be the word hope that caused a weird reaction out of Nagito.

She automatically looked doubtful, so she cleared her throat, looking at Nagito, before back at Fuyuhiko.

“So do I just say hope or what-?”

A gasp came Nagito as he shuddered again. I could now see that his whole frame was trembling. 

“I-I need to go-!”

He managed to say, darting around us and hurriedly rushing back to his cabin. We all stared at him go. 

“What was that?!!” Nekomaru asked loudly.

Kazuchi looked almost thoughtful.

“If I didn’t know better, I thought that Nagito just-”

His face turned a deep shade of beetroot red and he stopped talking 

“You think so too, huh?” I asked him. He scratched at his head, coughing.

“Let’s just… What about we meet earlier tomorrow at the restaurant to talk about this? I can tell the others just- I have a theory.” 

Fuyuhiko said and we all nodded, apart from Akane and Nekomaru, who both looked pretty confused.

“You better tell us right now what’s happening!!” Akane demanded.

“Or else we’ll MAKE YOU!!!!!!!!!!” The robot boomed, causing the rest of us to step away. Eventually, after a bit of glancing with the other two, I moved forward, lowering my voice.

“You saw Nagito get affected by the word hope, right?”

Both nodded.

“I- well, we think.. He uh...got affected in- more ways than one-..”

“What he’s trying to say is we think Nagito just came.” Fuyuhiko had enough of me stalling.

“What?!! No way!!” Akane shouted, to which the rest of us hushed her.

“We’ll figure this out tomorrow.” I said as we heard the night announcement. 

And with that, we all headed to bed.

But I couldn’t get it off my mind.

Did Nagito really.. Cum in his pants from hearing the word 'hope’? Then again, he’s always mentioned it and seemed obsessed with it. Was it just some weird-ass kink he had? I sighed.

I guess we’ll find out tomorrow, I thought, as I turned over in bed, shutting my eyes. Sleep came by slowly. I couldn't stop thinking about Nagito. How many times had he, or any of us, said hope? The guy must be going through torture if he cums that many times each days. The crazed look on his face, with the shaky, delighted smile. 

I'm almost excited to discover the events unfold tomorrow.


	2. Thoughts + Nekomaru Being A Good Robobuddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh breakfast, they talk, they tease nagito and nekomaru is a good boi

The sound of static filled the air next morning as the Monokuma announcement played on the small monitor in my room. I rubbed my eyes, yawning as I got up and showered, changing. As I showered, the events of yesterday suddenly played in my head as I remembered.

“Oh shit-”

I quickly finished and rushed to the hotel restaurant, where everyone apart from Nagito was waiting.

“Hajime, the hell took you so long?” Kazuchi asked, crossing his arms.

“In my kingdom, you would be punished for being so late!” Sonia said, pointing at me. I raised my hands defensively.

“I-I forgot, okay-?!”

Fuyuhiko scoffed slightly, before shaking his head. 

“Let’s just forget about it.. We have to figure out what the hell the weird thing Nagito has with hope and.. How we can use it.” The yakuza said quietly as the others nodded.

“I mean, clearly, we’ve all been on this island for so long with so much tension. I mean, we are still high school students.” 

Akane said bluntly. “So it’s obvious we’re gonna use this to our advantage.” I noticed Gundham blushing slightly. Clearly he, Chiaki and Sonia had all been updated. 

“Let’s just test it out a bit more.” Chiaki said softly. “We need to make sure this is actually true.”

At that moment, Nagito came in, waving and smiling cheerfully.

“Hello, everyone! Sorry for intrud-”

“Hey, Nagito.” Sonia said, looking at him. Nagito looked up.

“Yes, Sonia?” He asked, still smiling.

“I hope you had a good night’s sleep last night.” She said and his smile faltered as he let out a breath, shuddering violently.

“Th-thank you for the kind w-wish…” Nagito’s voice stuttered out and all of us glanced around, confirming our suspicions. We all ate breakfast in silence, thinking. Nagito was also silent, still with no idea that we knew.

Until, finally, the silence was broken, like glass. “Hey, guys, what do you hope for when we get off this island?” 

Akane said. Nagito’s fists turned white as he gripped his cutlery. “Nnh-” His whine fell short as we all started talking.

“Well, I hope-”

“Hopefully-”

“Gosh, I really hope-” 

Everyone talked about what they wanted, about from me and Gundham. We both were staring at Nagito as he panted and placing his forehead on the table, his body jolting at the word. Eventually, I spoke up, louder than the rest.

“Hey, Nagito? You look a bit pale, I hope you’re feeling okay.”

Nagito gasped, audibly, his cheeks turning red as he wiped sweat off his forehead. He abruptly excused himself, rushing out. Nekomaru followed after him, nodding at all of us.

Nagito got back to his cabin, shutting the door. He laid back on his bed, trembling from the many times he had already came.

He checked his pants, seeing they were a sticky, white mess already. He sighed as he showered. At least it wasn’t as bad when he was tied up, with no way to clean off the cum.

A few moments later, while he was still showering, a knock was heard on the door. Nekomaru boomed

“Nagito, I hope you’re doing okay?!! You left in rather a hurry!! As team manager, it’s my job to check on you!!!!”

Nagito leaned his head on the shower wall, white hair dripping as his cock stiffened as he came yet again. He gently stroked himself so the aftershocks weren’t that bad, before cleaning up and quickly putting on some clothes, opening the door for the robot.

“Don’t worry about me!” He said with a wave, going to shut the door, but the robot stopped him. Nagito glanced up at the towering figure.

“I hope you won’t mind if I come in?” He said, before pushing his way in, without letting Nagito stop him. Nagito, who was too busy trying to recover on steady legs. Nekomaru sat down and Nagito heard a loud creak of protest from his bed. 

“So, Nagito, what caused you to run off?” The coach asked as Nagito rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. 

“Well, with everyone talking at once, I got a bit.. Overwhelmed. I really hate noisy places, y’know.” Nagito admitted. It wasn’t a complete lie.

Nekomaru debated on how to approach the situation. As a robot, he didn’t get horny anymore, which kinda sucked, but he did have a replenishable supply of toilet paper in his ass instead! Useful for shitting!

He decided just to say it.

“You mean you got overwhelmed by everyone saying the word hope?” 

Nagito’s breathing hitched, before he looked up.

“How.. Did you know?”

“Everyone knows, Nagito.” Nekomaru bluntly said, before realising that wasn’t the best thing, as Nagito’s eyes widened as he turned away. 

“G-god, of course they do. Such a disgusting creature as myself having such a pathetic reaction to the word hope-” He gripped at his hair, ignoring that he came again. “It just makes me even more worthless-!” He spat out. 

Nekomaru got up.

“I-it’s doesn’t make you worthless Nagito! YOU AREN’T WORTHLESS!!” He shouted, causing Nagito to flinch and look up, starting to laugh.

“Haha… hah… ahahahahahaha- Clearly, I’ve been around you all for too long, fucking up your minds! If you think that, then you are very wrong. I am. I’m just a leaf to be crushed, a stepping stone for all the Ultimates-” 

Nekomaru grabbed him by his skinny shoulders.

“Nagito. I’m going to say this once. Literally everyone else gets TURNED ON WHENEVER YOU COME FROM IT!!!” He shouted. Nagito blinked.

“H-..huh..?’ The Lucky Student dumbly mumbled. 

“That’s why we’re saying it so much!! I’m a robot now, I could sense it! So you gotta go out there and show them!”

“Show them.. what?” 

Nekomaru got a grin on his face as he leaned close and said in the quietest voice he could muster.

“What they want to see~”

And with that, the robot left, leaving Nagito open mouthed and thinking.

I looked up as Nekomaru reentered, and all of our talking ceased.

“So?! What the hell happened??” Akane asked. Nekomaru grinned.

“I told him that we knew and I’m pretty sure he’d be willing to let us do anything to him.”

Without warning, Soda cheered. “Hell yeah! This is gonna be fun!” I blushed, my mind getting swarmed with thoughts of what I could do to Nagito with the information I had.

Nagito, meanwhile, lay in his bed, blinds and eyes both shut. He fingered himself with one hand, legs spread, as he jerked off his cock with the other.

The thought of being able to be their fucktoy shouldn’t arouse him as much as it did. Their pure power together made him excited. He could just imagine what his encounters could be. Hajime fucking him hard as Fuyuhiko forced him to choke on his cock. Kazuchi’s sharp teeth nipping at him, marking him as the group’s little slut while Chiaki teased his cock and ass until he was begging. Sonia riding his face as Gundam fucked him, using his scarf to have his hands tied behind his back. Akane, having him blindfolded and gagged as he choked him, overstimulated him, or hit him until-

“Nnnngh~!!” Nagito moaned out into his cottage as he came from the thoughts, speaking aloud without realising.

“Maybe this is how I can be their stepping stone so they can achieve true hope-” He came hard again, directly after his first orgasm, legs shaking. 

Later, he would talk to them.

He’d have to clean up first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehehehe the proper smut will come soon  
> please put in the comments what character you want first with nagito


	3. Soda Finally Gets A BlowJob (Plus Hajimeme being a Good Boi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh nagito is like *moans* time to get dick and goes to food place and look pink shark and ahogay is there and sucky sucky time with a tad of some fucked up aftercare kinda??? ahah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy mutherfuckers horny ass bitches yeet

Nagito headed back to the restaurant a couple minutes later, having changed out his usual shirt, having nothing on underneath his jacket, which was closed. As well as having just the jacket, he had one more addition to his outfit.

He felt the cold chain against his chest as he walked up the stairs, eyeing Hajime along the way, who could see the edge of the collar peeking out.

“I hope that’s what I think it is.” Hajime said, watching as Nagito clung onto the handrail, letting out a gasp.

Hajime gave a grin, feeling himself get hard in his pants as he watched Nagito. He grabbed Nagito’s arm, pulling him into the area. No one was there, apart from the Ultimate Mechanic, who was leaning back, arms behind his head.

Nagito’s expression turned hungry as he realised what was going to happen.

“Will it finally happen? Will I be used as a worthless thing for the Ultimate’s, so they can build more hope and overcome the despair of everything?? Or m-maybe, you could both fuck me and then kill me- wait- no!! Fuck me until I die! Let my body be used as a vessel for you to fill up with your precious hope!!!”

Nagito was laughing wildly by the end of this, looking to be on the verge of snapping and probably attacking them. Kazuichi started to go, shocked at the turn of events. Hajime grabbed Nagito, unzipping his jacket, grabbing ahold of the chain leash, and kissing him hard on the lips.

It was messy and teeth clunked together, but it was still a kiss, and enough to shock Nagito out of his little meltdown.

His eyes went wide as he was just frozen for a bit, before he wrapped around himself.

“How truly incredible… To be kissed by Hajime Hinata, the love I feel for you- your hope is immeasurable.”

He dropped to his knees, drool leaking down his lips as he nuzzled into Hajime’s slightly growing tent.

Soda let out a nervous laugh.

“M-Man, he looks like a needy whore or something…”

Komaeda turned his attention to Soda, a completely flirty smirk on his face.

“I’ll be your needy whore, if that’s what a hope like you would want-” He shuddered, grinning.

“Can you just imagine it? Me, choking all over your cocks, face covered in your hope-filled cum~!! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please let me bring you bliss, even though its from me-”

The mechanic’s eyes were wide and cheeks red as he hurried to near Hajime.

“J-just shut him up already! As much as he’s freaking me out, I want some relief-!”

Hinata laughed.

“Don’t you mean you… Hope for relief?~”

Nagito surged forward, pawing at both of their crotches, weakly whispering please over and other. Kazuichi unzipped his jumpsuit, pulling his arms over of the sleeves so he could take it off as Hajime unbuttoned his pants as fast as his hands would let him.

Both had their cocks out in record time, already semi-hard.

Nagito stared for way too long, until he finally wrapped each hand around them, tongue hanging out of his mouth as he let out laboured pants.

“I can’t wait to taste this hope~” 

Nagito whimpered out, grinding forward, against Hajime’s shoes, no less. 

God, what kind of desperate whore was he? Doing something so disrespectful, to an Ultimate! He didn’t realise he was speaking, until Soda had grabbed his white strands and guided his open mouth to his cock. When Nagito got a hold of himself, he slowly wrapped his lips around Soda’s head.

The mechanic let his head drop back.

“Ohh..~ Fuck, that feels good~”

He moaned out, feeling Nagito move faster, determined and sucking at the same time. He took Soda in as deep as he could take until his gag reflex came into play.

Hajime stroked himself as he watched Nagito suck his soul friend’s dick, face flushed, before he remembered.

“I hope he feels good, right now, Soda~” Hajime said, voice just above a grunt, and Nagito let out a whine with Soda’s cock around him. At the vibration, the cock was shoved further into his mouth and he choked, eyes watering. He couldn’t breathe, but he loved it, he loved it so much-

Soda was pumping his hips into his throat, face-fucking him as he moaned out loudly, balls tightening up as he came suddenly, down Nagito’s throat, who, way too eagerly, swallowed up every drop.

“Nngh..~” Nagito pulled away, licking his lips, before moving to go and suck Hajime now, but he gripped Komaeda’s hair before he could.

“Wh-what about, Soda, you can use your teeth to mark him up as he sucks me?~”

Nagito trembled and gasped at the suggestion. 

“Please~!”

He cried out, cock straining, underwear wet from cum. Soda nodded quickly as he got behind Nagito, who opened his mouth again, taking in Hajime’s length, who was bigger than Soda, both length and width wise. Both Ultimate’s had good cocks, he wouldn’t deny. It’s just Hajime’s dick was better. 

Nagito took as much as he could, which wasn’t enough, apparently, because Hajime grabbed his hair and pulled him in further.

“God, he’s just like a little slut. A hope slut, isn’t that right? Just needy for our cum, wearing a kinky as fuck collar just so we’d pull him around, like a hopeful pet, wanting his master’s attention. Is that what you want?~”

Nagito came twice, from the trigger words, then once more, just from the words and a harsh bite to his neck. Soda’s sharp teeth dug into his skin, making him bleed. Just as Kazuichi was starting to apologise, he let out a moan, grinding his crotch against Hinata’s shoes, bopping his head and letting Hajime also face fuck him.

Hajime let out a groan, grinding into his throat as he came, Nagito, once again, drinking down all of the seed, before pulling away and just laying on the ground.

“Is he okay?”

Hinata thought.

“Bro, I think we broke him.” Soda piped up.

“Oh, you better not have. I wanted to have fun next!”

A voice behind them said. They glanced around. Soda nodded, smiling. “Of course! Me and Hajime will be gone soon, r-right, Hajime?”

Hajime nodded, going over to Nagito and gently stroking his cheek.

“Was that...too much? Are you okay from that? I probably went a bit overboard, but- I care and I wanted to make sure it wasn’t too much- Huh?”

As Hinata spoke, he noticed Nagito let out a stifled moan and roll his hips against the ground, cumming again. Hajime frowned, and when Nagito looked p and saw his expression, the horny hope boi explained.

“I-I never expected an Ultimate to t-try and care about a worthless person like me… This is too much…If I died, I would die the happiest that I’ve ever been, right now, in this moment.”

“That’s… Nice?” Hajime didn’t know how to respond, so, out of impulse, gave a soft kiss to Nagito’s unruly hair and hurried off.

Nagito lifted his head weakly to see who had joined him now. A smile spread across his face.

“Ah, how amazing it is for you to also take advantage of my disgusting body.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who should be next??? hajime will be happening against, but later  
> I want gundam to be the last, then monokuma(why did I allow this discord w hat the fuc kk idk how ill do this) and then it'll be hajimeme yet again and then
> 
> izuru probs cuz fuck canon and maybe just maybe  
> if yall want other characters from the other games, you can comment and ill include them woohoo  
> k bye


	4. boss baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11 people asked for fuyuhiko holy shit so here ya go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I havnt updated I am just. bored. ig yall can request other characters mor infor at the end

“Tch, don’t look so happy, slut.” 

The voice cut into Nagito’s hazy mind, his hips bucking involuntarily. He stared up at the yakuza boss, who had his arms crossed. A whine escaped his lips as he pressed his dick against the ground. “Damn.” Fuyuhiko commented as he looked at the amount of cum already on the ground.

Nagito laid in the puddle shamefully. 

“What, are you such a pathetic little hope slut who’s too fucking horny to speak to me~?” Fuyuhiko demanded him, stepping over, making sure to not get the cum on his boots. 

“Y-yes! Yes I am-!~” Nagito gasped out as he raised his gaze to meet Fuyuhiko’s eyes. The yakuza was reminded of when he snapped in the first trial. The thought made him shudder and he shook himself, remembering what he was here for. 

“Come on, you dirty bitch.” Fuyuhiko bent down, firmly wrapping his hand around the chain leash, grasping it and tugging Nagito close. Nagito had drool and cum dripping out of his mouth, face flushed.

His jacket laid on the ground, discarded, as did his pants. The boy was completely naked and the yakuza was completely clothed and it made him feel so exposed and-

“Get up, whore. You wanna be a good boy for an Ultimate like me, right?” Fuyuhiko asked, a smirk forming on his face as Nagito’s eyes swirled.

“Of course! I hope-” A soft moan. “To serve the Ultimates best I can with my pathetic body! Anything you want with me, please do-!!” 

The blond boy’s cheeks grew red as Nagito described in detail what he wanted the Ultimates to do.

“And you all can tie me up and take turns fucking m-me and fill me with your wonderful hope-” A goregously dirty and lewd expression was on his face, taking his hard cock in his hand and he stroked it.

Fuyuhiko kicked his wrist, making him gasp sharply in pain, but also making his cock noticeably twitch. “Stand u- Wait, no. Crawl. You’re like a fucking dog so you’ll be treated like one. Follow me.” 

Nagito nodded, moving his hand and reaching for his clothes when Fuyuhiko tutted. 

“Mmm, no, did I fucking say you could put your clothes back on?!~” 

The whitette looked at him, cheeks heating up as he shook his head, averting his gaze. He looked disappointed in himself. 

“So. Come on, already. Fucking follow.” Fuyuhiko had already made his way to the door and Nagito followed after him, crawling on all fours. He was slower than Fuyuhiko, but he didn’t mind. He enjoyed looking back and seeing Nagito’s cock swinging between his legs as he whispered and laughed to himself.

“Do you know what I’m going to do?” He asked Nagito, whose gaze snapped to him. Komaeda shook his head. “P-please, tell me!” 

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard they’ll hear you screaming across the island. I’m gonna stuff you with my-” He looked at Nagito with his lip being bitten. “With my hope and make you my bitch.” 

A look of ecstasy came across Nagito’s face as he listened, mind going numb, focusing on his words, cock dribbling precum and actual cum.

“Please~!” Nagito pleaded with a broken voice. His legs were being scraped from crawling, but they were almost in Fuyuhiko’s dorm. 

“FIll me with your Ultimate hope~!!” Nagito cried out loudly, arms shaking.

Two pairs of eyes followed the two of them, the owners of them touching themselves as they looked at Nagito following Fuyuhiko aimlessly, like a pet following his master. 

When Fuyuhiko opened the door and ordered for Nagito to go inside, his eyes didn’t trail to his ass, totally. He didn’t notice how it had been clearly fingered recently, but still had no cum inside. His eyes drifted off the various marks Souda must have made, one of them still bleeding. Nagito didn’t seem to notice or care. 

Nagito climbed onto the bed, pressing his chest against the bed and sticking his ass in the air. He knew that right next to the bed was the window and anyone could be watching, but that just made everything so much better for him. 

Fuyuhiko drifted his hands over his ass and body, before slapping it a few times. Nagito bucked his hips and squealed in giddy pleasure. “I hope you liked that, because there’ll be more where it fucking came from~!” Fuyuhiko said lowly, listening to Nagito’s groans. 

“I’m gonna fuck your ass until it’s nice and red and you’re fat with my cum~ You’re gonna fuckin’ love it~” He said, uncapping his bottle of lube and making sure his fingers were wet but warm and easily slipping two into his hole.

Nagito immediately pressed against him, rolling his hips back as he whined. Fuyuhiko spread his fingers, smirking. 

Komaeda let out a gasp and moan when his fingers brushed against his prostate, before letting out a soft plea when they moved away.

“Aww, what’s that?~” Fuyuhiko asked, a little mockingly. 

“Do you hope that I’m gonna touch you right in that sweet spot~?”

Nagito’s breath hitched as he nodded, his face squished against the sheets. Fuyuhiko gripped his ass, unbuckling his belt and running his clean hand through Nagito’s hair, gripping so strands and forcing him to put his weight on the palm of his hands, arching his back beautifully. 

“Well I’m not going to.” He said, pulling out his fingers and laughing. “Fucking hope slut~ You’re just a little fucktoy for us to use, but that’s what you’ve wanted this whole time, right~?”

He used the remainder of the lube, applying it to his cock. He was already mostly hard, due to Nagito’s behaviour. It was just so hot how needy and desperate the boy was for all the others. Komaeda was nodding wildly, begging out loudly for Fuyuhiko to fuck him. 

“I bet you’ve fucked yourself on your fingers or some kind of toy thinking of all of us standing above you, watching you look so pathetic but hopeful~ You fuckin did it eariler today, didn’t you?~” Fuyuhiko hissed. 

“Yes-! I did, I did!” Nagito babbled, tears forming in his eyes, on the brink of cumming yet again. 

“Please fuck me~!!!” Fuyuhiko didn’t expect Nagito to actually scream, but he was sure that all the cabins could hear it. Without wasting another moment, Fuyuhiko shoved his cock into that gaping hole and started to thrust roughly.

Nagito cried and moaned and yelled and whined and made all kinds of erotic noises that sounded like they were straight out of a pornstar.

Komaeda could only shake and cum over and over as Fuyuhiko spat out insults and dirty talk about him as he railed his prostate, making him see stars. This was so much better than what he had imagined, so much better than his fingers or his dildo.

Fuyuhiko snaked his arms around his waist, pulling him up so his chest was against the taller boy’s back. It was a weirder angle, but it allowed Fuyuhiko to whisper into his ear.

“I bet you hope that you’re gonna leave here so much that you can’t leave. But, sadly, I only have a limited time, as you have another person waiting for you. You, a little hope bitch who’s only good for having his holes filled, am I right~?” 

Nagito let out a whimper of pure bliss and Fuyuhiko’s nails raked down his side, drilling into his prostate, his heart beating fast. The amount of cum dripping from his cock was ungodly. He was so desperate for a final release as Fuyuhiko grunted into his ear, starting to moan himself. 

“A-ah~ You’re still fuckin’ tight~! How the fuck- Nngh~” Fuyuhiko was very audible and Nagito loved it, loved hearing the Ultimate’s noises. He would love to be a slut for him, or his entire yakuza, if it brought hope to the world.

His vision turned white as the one word echoed through his mind, Fuyuhiko letting out a strangled groan of pleasure, yelling as he came deeply, spurting into Nagito’s ass. He kept on fucking him, some cum dribbling out of his ass. 

Nagito’s eyes rolled back as he moaned. Was this what heaven felt like? He was being filled and it felt so good, so warm, so- 

Hopeful.

He barely noticed when Fuyuhiko laid him down, pulling his cock out to cum all over his back like he was a cheap whor. But that was exactly what he was, right?

Fuyuhiko wiped himself up, cleaning up his cock, not bothering with Nagito and the drying cum. 

“That good?” He said Nagito, who could barely register the words. He nodded hazily. The yakuza boss smirked and pet his head. “Now, go out like a good little boy and get your next fuck.” 

Nagito managed to get up on unsteady legs, walking out of the cabin. He heard a throat clear behind him and his eyes turned wid, before a smile overtook him. 

“Ah, please, let me serve your hope..!” His voice trembled as he bit his lip, excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ive decided to have it so it can be any character from any of the games I will try my best uwu so crossover and crack ships are valid


	5. the horny chef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teruteru finally gets a turn in the action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jesus fuck guys stfu/nm 
> 
> sorry for not updating i didnt really care uh
> 
> welcome to 2021 im only doing this because ive finished my schoolwork 
> 
> but yeah ill be trying to update, so have this i guess
> 
> also yeah i know that this fic was set after a certain timeline, but i just had so many people who wanted teruteru or characters that arent even in the sdr2, so 
> 
> yeah theres no plot to this so ignore that lmao
> 
> also if you guys are reading this, go and read my himbo fantasies book. just leave kudos on that, im trying to be the next Let It All Out or Kokichi's Day At The Zoo. if you can get this fic on that level too,.,.,.,.fuck yeah
> 
> yeah now go jerk off you horny fucks and keep leaving requests

After he left Fuyuhiko’s room, Komaeda had shaky legs and almost dropped to his knees, but the one in front of him gave a wide, lewd grin.

“Ah, Hanamura-kun~! Please, let me serve your hope-” 

A shudder ran across Komaeda’s body as his eyes rolled back with a faint whine. The shorter chef had flushed cheeks as he watched his sight. 

Komaeda could feel his fingertips tingling- with all the innuendos and dirty comments that Teruteru made, Nagito knew that he would be able to learn all new kinds of pleasure.

Teruteru looked like he was barely containing his excitement, clearing his throat. 

“Heh, Komaeda-kun.” 

Teruteru took out his comb, running it through his hair with slightly fumbling and trembling fingers. He was so excited.

“You look like a tasty snack~” 

The chef purred. Komaeda was shivering a bit- since he wasn’t wearing any clothes, his nipples were hardened and perky. Teruteru stepped forward, reaching up to pinch and tug at the taller one’s nipples, reveling in the gasp and soft moan that Nagito let out.

“You’re sensitive as well~ That’s good to know!” 

Hanamura’s eyes darted down to see that Komaeda was already almost completely hard. Grabbing Komaeda’s hand, he pulled him and Nagito could do nothing but willingly stumble after him on shaky legs, cum still dripping down his ass. 

Rushing through the island, to the Hotel Mirai. Pulling Komaeda up the stairs from the outside and into the kitchen, Teruteru felt a tingle of nerves as how eager Komaeda was. Almost instantly dropping to his knees in front of Teruteru, the chef’s mouth salivated at the sight.

He was almost completely hard instantly, looking down at the white-haired pale boy with his cheeks and nipples flushed, mouth dropping open, just begging to be fucked.

Teruteru hastily untied his apron, rolling it up and reaching forward to tie it around Komaeda’s eyes. The boy shivered in excitement, his vision now concealed. Nagito heard a zipper open, and a salty musk fill the air in front of his nose.

“Mmh...Komaeda-kun, I hope you open your mouth now~” The chef purred, watching as Komaeda shuddered, hips bucking forward as a thin line of cum spurted from his cock.

Nagito let his mouth drop open, and was surprised by the sudden taste. Something- was filling his mouth. It was cold, light..Almost foamy. It tasted sweet, Komaeda realised, when he licked his lips and swallowed.

Two thumbs stuffed themselves into his mouth, keeping it open. Nagito instinctively stuck out his tongue limply, any case of any cocks wanting to place themselves onto his tongue.

His wish was granted, with one of the chef’s hands leaving his mouth and wrapping around his cock. Nagito heard a shaky exhale, and a weird noise again, not sure what it was.

A heavy and hard mass rested against his tongue. Teruteru’s dick. He was pretty sizable, above average for his height, pushing into his mouth. As Komaeda’s throat was filled with his dick, he could taste that weird foamy thing again.

After a few more moments, when his lips were stretched wide around the girth, it clicked. 

Whipped cream.

Komaeda moaned around Teruteru’s dick at the delicious taste, shuddering and moaning. The vibrations made Teruteru buck up into his throat. He had been trying to sink in and fuck his mouth with strong, deep thrusts, but the vibrations from the moans caused all the rest of Teruteru’s resolve to escape him. 

Pulling back until his almost red tip of his cock was barely in Koamead’s mouth, Hanumura shoved his dick back in, filling up Komaeda’s mouth.

The chef could see how the lucky boy was already full mast again, his erection throbbing. Tears were soaking the apron as Teruteru made Nagito deep throat his dick.

“F-fuck~!! Komaeda, hah, your mouth is like an o-oven! You’re so warm and tight and wet~! Hnngh~!!” 

The words spilled over Teruteru’s lips, making Komaeda perk up. The words made heat coil in his stomach, loving the fact that he was making Teruteru feel good. 

The feeling of Teruteru filling his throat again and again made Komaeda roll his eyes back. His light grey-green eyes were filled with tears, from how Teruteru fucked against his gag reflex, making Nagito choke against his dick.

“A-ah~! Ugh, fuck~!!” Teruteru cried out in pleasure, bucking forward. The chef sunk a hand into his hair, pulling Nagito’s mouth over his dick as his hips jackhammered into his wet heat.

His eyelashes sticking to the makeshift blindfold, Naigot felt overwhelmed, a positive response from how Teruteru was whining out in bliss, because of him. To be able to serve the Ultimates like this.

To be able to make them feel good, to grow to their full potential, even if it started out as a humiliating experience for him… Komaeda adored this, and adored how good he could make the Ultimates feel. 

He was broken from his thoughts as Teruteru let out a stuttered breath.

“N-nghh~! Komaeda~!!” The chef groaned and moaned loudly, pulling Komaeda against his cock, using his mouth as a fleshlight. Komaeda’s cheeks puffed up as he felt Hanumura’s hot, sticky cum fill up his mouth, the bitterness mixing with the remnants of whipped cream that remained on his tongue.

The shorter one pulled out, tugging off the apron and pulled out a handkerchief, leaning down as Komaeda blinked, moving his hands up to wipe his teary eyes. Hanumura wiped the dribbling cum from his lips and cum, as well as any tears that Nagito missed.

Nagito’s cock was throbbing painfully, wanting to cum. The hope boy turned in place, moving to his forearms and knees, before he spread his knees out wide and leaned forward on his arms. Teruteru watched hungrily as cum and precum dripped from Nagito’s cock, pooling on the ground. 

Nagito waited, hoping that something would fill him up- A surprised moan pulled itself from his raw throat as a tongue flicked against the cleft of his entrance. Turning his head back to look at Teruteru, panting, flushed and pupils dilating, Teruteru’s gaze was practically predatory. 

Moving back and resting his forehead against the wooden, cold ground, the freezing temperature a vast contrast to his sweating skin, but Komaeda could barely tell the difference, his mind fuzzy and clouded with lust, the speckles of sweetness still on top of his tastebuds. 

Teruteru’s mouth must’ve been skilled, because it felt heavenly pushing into his ass, stretching open the already gaping muscle, licking into him. Nagito’s dick was twitching for the feel, it was so just so hot, and wet, wiggling against his walls.

Teruteru smirked behind him, watching how Nagito twitched and cried out, sobbing out moans as he grew desparte from the feeling of his tongue in his ass, eating him out hungrily, like Akane with one of her favourite meals.

His hands gripped Nagito’s thin, yet bubble-butt of an ass, spreading the cheeks further to get better access to eating him out.

A loud moan, almost a scream, was heard from the kitchen as Komaeda came, shuddering. As if to torture him more, Teruteru wanted to see how overstimulated he could make Komaeda.

Pulling him up, Nagito was aware of his back hitting Teruteru’s clothed chest, arms wrapping around him as he shuddered and moaned, shaking harshly all over his body.

“Hope, hope, hope, hope, hope~” Teruteru’s voice was whispering in his ear, making his hips twitch and jerk up, sobbing out moans as he cried from the burn of cumming so many times. Nagito was so blissed out at the moment, his lips mouthing the word along with Teruteru.

Soon enough, Komaeda was simply shuddering and crying out, dry orgasm after dry orgasm, completely spent. Teruteru placed a kiss against his neck, almost lovingly. Komaeda could almost trick himself into thinking this hold was loving, that he was cared for, that he was more than trash.

Those thoughts filled up his mind, before he was smothering them as disgust filled his heart. He was trash- he could never be loved by such amazing Ultimates.

Nagito was vaguely aware of Teruteru wiping the cum off of him and cleaning him up, before he was alone again.

Nagito was vaguely aware of strong, warm arms holding onto him and carrying him into a cottage- his cottage, placing him on silky sheets.

Nagito was fast asleep by the time that Hajime Hinata gently kissed his forehead and tucked the Ultimate’s fucktoy in with a fond smile, before leaving.

Komaeda would do anything to serve the Ultimates in the best way he could, to improve them, to help their hopes shine through.

Nagito shuddered in his sleep, a graceful smile on his features as he curled up tighter, ready to serve in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont even know much about teruteru so sorry if i didnt manage to write him properly  
> cool have a nice day see you when i decide to feed you thirsty fucks  
> got damn bottoms and nagito kinnies. horny. hiss.
> 
> also no i dont even this idgaf bye


End file.
